hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2020 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the second-most active season on record in terms of named storms, only behind 2005. It was an above average season, mainly promoted by a moderate la nina event, and below normal saharan air. The season is the second-costliest in record, falling just short of 2017's $282 Billion dollar record. Despite falling short, however, more strong storms struck the U.S. These storms include hurricanes Edouard, Josephine, Laura, and Wilfred. The season is also the deadliest since 2017, killing roughly 2,800 people. 2020 is one of seven known seasons to produce more than one Category 5 hurricane - Laura and Teddy. The other years were 1932, 1933, 1961, 2005, 2007, and 2017. The 2020 season is also only the second season on record to completely exhaust the official name list, the other being 2005. The season began on June 1, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. This period delimits the time in which tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, as showcased by Tropical Storm Arthur in May, tropical storms can form at any time of the year. In June, Tropical Storm Bertha paralleled the east coast. A notable storm in July was Hurricane Cristobal, which strengthened to Category 2 status as it caused strong rip currents off the east coast. In August, Hurricane Edouard rapidly intensified in the Gulf of Mexico, surprising Florida with a Category 3 landfall, and Hurricane Josephine, which swept through the Caribbean, eventually making landfall in Florida as well. In September, Hurricane Laura became the strongest storm of the season, striking Louisiana as a Category 4 hurricane, and Hurricane Omar brought some rough weather to the east coast. In October, Hurricane Teddy struck Cuba as a powerful hurricane before threatening the eastern U.S. In November, Hurricane Wilfred brought a surprise, late-season blow to Texas, causing catastrophic flooding. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:18/05/2020 till:21/05/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) From:11/06/2020 till:15/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:16/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) From:20/07/2020 till:24/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) From:28/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 color:TD text:Five (TD) From:04/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C3 text:Edouard (C3) From:06/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:TS text:Fay (TS) From:14/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) Barset:break From:19/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C4 text:Hanna (C4) From:22/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C3 text:Isaias (C3) From:23/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) From:02/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TS Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:10/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C1 text:Kyle (C1) From:05/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C5 text:Laura (C5) From:16/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:TS text:Marco (TS) From:20/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C2 text:Nana (C2) From:23/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) Barset:break From:01/10/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:TS text:Paulette (TS) From:11/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C1 text:Rene (C1) From:18/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:TS text:Sally (TS) From:24/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 color:C5 text:Teddy (C5) From:27/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C1 text:Vicky (C1) From:22/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred (C2) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November From:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur In mid-May, a large frontal system formed in the gulf of Mexico. As it accelerated northeast, an area of low pressure developed in the Caribbean, due to enhanced convection. With warm waters and moderate wind shear, the system slowly organized, and was designated as Subtropical storm Arthur on May 18. Arthur was initially broad and disorganized, but by the following morning convective activity increased around the center, which resulted in Arthur's upgrade to a fully tropical storm. Arthur intensified as it approached landfall, and peaked with winds of 60 mph as it was making landfall in Englewood, Florida. Arthur did not weaken much over Florida, but it actually reached its minimum pressure of 997 millibars while located near Lake Okeechobee. Arthur emerged off the Florida coast on May 21, and was declared post-tropical shortly afterward. Arthur's precursor dropped heavy rain across the Yucatan Peninsula, killing two people. It also caused some flooding in Cuba, but the main impacts were felt in Florida and the northern Bahamas, where two people died, and moderate street flooding ensued. Tropical Storm Bertha On June 6, an area of low pressure developed east of the Bahamas. Due to moderate to strong wind shear, the system didn't organize much for several days. The system approached Florida, where shear was lower, and it began to slowly organize as it moved north-northeast. Late on June 11, Tropical Depression Two formed. On June 12, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Bertha. Somewhat favorable conditions allowed Bertha to gradually intensify, peaking on June 14 with winds of 50 mph. After this, Bertha was picked up by a trough. Bertha became post-tropical just prior to landfall in Nova Scotia, but still brought tropical storm conditions to the eastern half of the Peninsula. Bertha's precursor dropped heavy rain over the Bahamas and Florida, killing one person. In Nova Scotia, two people were injured when their car slipped off the road. Hurricane Cristobal Cristobal originated from a low pressure area which formed in the Gulf of Mexico on July 13. The system moved eastward, over Florida. When it reached the Bahamas, conditions allowed for organization, and Tropical Depression Three was declared on July 17. The system hooked left as it intensified into a tropical storm. Cristobal was initially forecast to immediately make landfall in South Carolina, but a ridge built to the north, keeping Cristobal in place. The storm reached an initial peak of 50 mph, before it began to upwell cold water, weakening to 45 mph. Cristobal eventually got moving again and intensified into a hurricane on July 20. Early on July 22, Cristobal peaked with winds of 100 mph, before it entered colder waters. Cristobal accelerated to the northeast before making landfall in Hubbards, Nova Scotia as a minimal hurricane. Shortly after landfall, Cristobal transitioned into an extratropical cyclone. Cristobal killed three people due to rip currents off the east coast, and minor flooding ensued in South Carolina and Northern Georgia due to rainfall. Nova Scotia took the brunt of the hurricane, where three people died and a little over $100 Million in damage was reported. Tropical Storm Dolly On July 15, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Initially inhibited by saharan air, the low pressure area developed a tiny circulation on July 19, and the NHC said a tropical cyclone could form at any time. On July 20, recon data confirmed that Tropical Depression Four had formed. Early on July 22, it intensified into Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly quickly intensified to peak winds of 50 mph, before approaching much higher wind shear. Dolly's circulation became separated from the main convection, and it weakened to a tropical depression on July 24. It was declared a remnant low six hours later. While Dolly had no impacts on land as a tropical cyclone, the remnants later brought enhanced rainfall to the Lesser Antilles. Minimal impacts occurred. Tropical Depression Five On July 22, another tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Many models at the time made it a major threat to the east coast, it was a high priority cyclone for the NHC. Despite forecasts of quick development, the wave's fast movement speed prevented much development until it approached the Leeward Islands in the last week of July. It is estimated that Tropical Depression Five formed on July 28. The initial forecast took the system over Puerto Rico, and making it a hurricane in the Bahamas, but an upper level low unexpectedly began to shear the depression. It entered the Caribbean sea and dissipated on July 30. It was monitored for regeneration afterwards, but it never did. The depression brought gusty winds to parts of the Leeward Islands and Greater Antilles. One person died in the Dominican Republic when his house was carried in a landslide. Otherwise, impacts were minimal. Hurricane Edouard A tropical wave that had developed near the Lesser Antilles began to show signs of organization on August 2. On August 3, potential tropical cyclone six was declared. Due to further development, a Tropical Depression formed, and it was later upgraded to Tropical Storm Edouard. Embedded in marginally favorable conditions, Edouard gradually intensified as it moved over the Bahamas, making landfall over the Florida Keyes on August 6, as a strong tropical storm. Edouard emerged into the gulf of Mexico and was upgraded to a hurricane on August 7. Initially slow to intensify due to some wind shear, this shear abated and allowed Edouard to intensify further, into a major hurricane on August 8. That afternoon, Edouard peaked with winds of 120 mph as it made landfall in Rosemary Beach, Florida. Edouard weakened as it moved inland, and it dissipated on August 10. The remnants persisted for a few more days, and were last seen over New York. Edouard dropped heavy rain across the Greater Antilles and Florida as a growing tropical storm, killing twelve people. Heavy damage was reported on the Florida panhandle, but thankfully people had learned from Hurricane Michael and evacuated, so only 25 people died in the United States. However, the damage was severe. Tropical Storm Fay A non-tropical low developed over the Atlantic ocean on August 2. Initially plagued by strong upper level winds, the disturbance struggled to stay organized. The shear diminished slightly on August 4, allowing for slow organization. By August 6, it was confirmed that a Tropical Depression formed. Initially only forecast to strengthen slightly, the depression became Tropical Storm Fay early on August 7. The storm moved slowly, intensifying to peak winds of 65 mph on August 9. Fay than accelerated northeast, becoming post-tropical on August 10. Despite the fact that Fay did not strike Bermuda directly, gusty winds battered the island for a few days as the storm passed. Thankfully, damage was minimal. Tropical Storm Gonzalo A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on August 7. It moved across the tropical atlantic, not organizing much due to its high movement speed. Trades slowed down as the storm approached the Leeward Islands, and it was able to get better organized. It was declared a potential tropical cyclone on August 13, due to the storm's threat to the Leewards. It moved into the Caribbean sea and developed into Tropical Depression Eight on August 14. Twelve hours later, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Gonzalo, based on recon reports. Initial forecasts brought Gonzalo to hurricane strength as it approached the Dominican Republic, but Gonzalo did not organize further due to some Saharan air. Gonzalo made landfall in Boca de Yuma, Dominican Republic, on August 16, as a tropical storm. The high mountains of the island took a great toll on the storm, greatly disrupting the circulation. Operationally, Gonzalo passed over Cuba as a remnant low and regenerated in the Bahamas, but post-analysis deemed Gonzalo had remained a depression. Gonzalo emerged into the Bahamas and re-intensified into a tropical storm on August 18, reaching a secondary peak the following day, with winds of 45 mph. Gonzalo then entered strong shear north of the Bahamas, and the storm was torn apart into a remnant low on August 20. Across Hispaniola and Cuba, Gonzalo dropped significant precipitation, with some areas receiving 20 inches of rain. In Haiti, 15 people died due to mudslides and flooding. Three people died in the Dominican Republic, and two people died in the United States, due to the storm's rip currents. Hurricane Hanna On August 15, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. With favorable conditions ahead, the system organized gradually. The wave briefly became disorganized on August 16, due to some cold water, but it re-organized, and developed into a tropical cyclone by August 19. Later that day, it became Tropical Storm Hanna. Hanna began to quickly intensify, becoming a hurricane on August 21. Hanna intensified further and became a major hurricane on August 22. Recon found that Hanna reached Category 4 status later that day, and it quickly intensified to peak intensity, as a strong Category 4 hurricane. The hurricane then underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening it to a Category 3 hurricane. It re-intensified afterwards, reaching a secondary peak of 140 mph. At the time, the powerful hurricane was poised to strike Bermuda , and hurricane watches and warnings were issued. However, Hanna remained east of the island. On August 28, Hanna reached a third peak of 115 mph, before it began to accelerate northeast. The hurricane quickly weakened into a tropical storm, and became extratropical only six hours later. Hurricane Isaias In mid-August, a tropical wave began to feature enhanced convective activity. It moved through the leeward islands, slowly developing due to low upper-level winds, the system approached the Greater Antilles. On August 22, recon observations confirmed that Tropical Depression Ten formed about a dozen miles off the western tip of Haiti. After some time passed, the Depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Isaias, marking the first usage of the name. Initially, Isaias only had time to peak as a weak tropical storm after making landfall in Cuba. After moving off the coast and into the warm Bahamas, however, Isaias began to intensify quicker, becoming a hurricane late on August 24. After an eyewall replacement cycle, Isaias rapidly intensified into a major hurricane on August 26, as it developed concentric eyewalls. After peaking as a low-end Category 3 hurricane, Isaias weakened due to increasing wind shear. Isaias accelerated northward as it lost tropical characteristics, completing the transition by August 29. Isaias caused limited impacts in Cuba, causing about $54 million in damage and killing one person due to dangerous flood waters. In Bermuda, where Isaias hit just below peak strength, about $11 million in damage was recorded. Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Tropical Storm Sally Hurricane Teddy Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storms were named Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred for the first time in 2020. For the first time since 2005, the V and W names were used, due to the extreme activity of the season. Retirement On April 20, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Edouard, Josephine, Laura, Teddy, and Wilfred from its rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Elliot, Jenni, Louise, Tyson, and Watson for the 2026 season, respectively. With five names retired, the 2020 season is tied with the 2005 season for the highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season